Governor
The Governor is the chief executive of a State in the United States government. State Governors Governor of Alaska In 2002, Jacob Cutler, of Intergovernmental Affairs, met with the Governor of Alaska, as well as other northwest governors, to discuss issues concerning the border with Canada. (The Indians in the Lobby) Governor of Arizona In 2006, the Governor of Arizona declared a state of emergency on their border with Mexico, due to increased illegal immigration. (The Debate) Governor of California * Owen Lassiter (R; 1979 to 1991) * Gabriel Tillman (D; 2001 to 2009) Izzy Perez ran for Governor once on the American Communist Party ticket. (The California 47th) Governor of Connecticut In 2000, the Governor of Connecticut was a Democrat who was entrusted by the White House to help end the fiasco brought about with Roberto Mendoza's arrest. He called the police station Mendoza was held in. (Celestial Navigation) Governor of Florida * Robert Ritchie (R; 1997 to 2005) * Swenson (R; 2005 and 2006) Governor of Georgia In 2002, after the arrest of a 13-year-old child in Rome for the shooting death of his teacher in DeKalb County, Georgia, the Governor of Georgia urged the Justice Department to help extradite the child back to Georgia to stand trial. He was unable to remove a death penalty possibility, but Josh Lyman contacted the DeKalb County District Attorney, Mark Farragut, and had it removed from the case. (The Indians in the Lobby) Governor of Idaho After President Bartlet let the Yellowstone National Park fire spread, the Governor of Idaho joined with other nearby governors in denouncing the act as one of "fringe environmentalism." (Ways and Means) In 2001, Jacob Cutler, of Intergovernmental Affairs, met with the Governor of Idaho, as well as other northwest governors, to discuss issues concerning the border with Canada. (The Indians in the Lobby) In 2002, the Governor coordinated with FEMA and the President after an automotive wreck involving a nuclear hazards truck spilled uranium rods into an Idaho roadway. When FEMA let the Governor make the call evacuating Elk Horn or not, the Governor conceded the issue to the President. (Stirred) Governor of Illinois Prior to 2006, a Republican Illinois Governor imposed a moratorium on the death penalty in the state. (The Debate) : This is a reference to the 2003 moratorium by Illinois Governor George Ryan. Later that year, however, the Democratic Governor called the Santos Campaign, when he believed they were pulling their Chicagoland advertising. (The Wedding) Governor of Indiana * Jack Buckland (D; 2002) Governor of Louisiana The political phrase "When in doubt do the right thing. The rest of the time, get away with whatever you can" was attributed by Arnold Vinick to a Louisiana Governor. The state's governors were known for being sent to prison for corruption. (Two Weeks Out) Governor of Michigan In 2000, President Bartlet was concerned why the Governor of Michigan wasn't responsible for Simon Cruz's reprieve. He was then told it was a federal case. (Take This Sabbath Day) In 2001, during polling, Joey Lucas substituted the Governor of Michigan for the President to test responses to the President's as-yet unrevealed multiple sclerosis. President Bartlet "how's he gonna feel about it?" - referencing the Governor - when Josh told him of the plan. (The Fall's Gonna Kill You) During the 2006 presidential election, the Governor met with Democratic Congressman Matt Santos at a campaign stop at Brayburn College. (The Ticket) Governor of Mississippi Attorney General Alan Fisk planned on running for Governor of Mississippi, and this was the reason he started prosecuting doctors in Oregon for narcotics crimes, in a controversial breech of federal-state enumerated powers. Fisk thought he would need alot more than a heavy pro-life stance to win the governorship. (Abu el Banat) Governor of Montana After President Bartlet let the Yellowstone National Park fire spread, the Governor of Montana joined with other nearby governors in denouncing the act as one of "fringe environmentalism." (Ways and Means) In 2002, Jacob Cutler, of Intergovernmental Affairs, met with the Governor of Montana, as well as other northwest governors, to discuss issues concerning the border with Canada. (The Indians in the Lobby) Governor of Nebraska In early 2003, the Governor of Nebraska met with the President and First Lady at Camp David. (The Long Goodbye) Governor of New Hampshire * Josiah Bartlet (D; 1991 to 1999) Governor of New Jersey Secretary of Housing and Urban Development Bill Fisher planned on running for Governor of New Jersey in 2006. This was discovered in 2002 by Toby Ziegler, after Fisher announced a home ownership loan plan without administration approval. (Stirred) Governor of New Mexico In 2006, the Governor of New Mexico declared a state of emergency on their border with Mexico, due to increased illegal immigration. (The Debate) Governor of New York * Franklin D. Roosevelt (D; 1932) In 2006, when Republican presidential candidate Arnold Vinick was planning on not attending the Al Smith Dinner, the Governor of New York called him personally to ask him to attend. (The Al Smith Dinner) Governor of North Dakota In 2002, Jacob Cutler, of Intergovernmental Affairs, met with the Governor of North Dakota, as well as other northwest governors, to discuss issues concerning the border with Canada. (The Indians in the Lobby) Governor of Oklahoma * Wade (2003) Governor of Pennsylvania * Eric Baker (D; 2005 to 2007) Governor of Tennessee * Edward Pratt (R; 2001) Governor of Utah After President Bartlet let the Yellowstone National Park fire spread, the Governor of Utah joined with other nearby governors in denouncing the act as one of "fringe environmentalism." (Ways and Means) Governor of West Virginia * Ray Sullivan (R; 2006) Governor of Wyoming In 2001, President Bartlet called up the Governor of Wyoming after wildfires began spreading in Yellowstone National Park. When President Bartlet followed the Secretary of the Interior's advise to leave the flames alone, the Governor held a television press conference and joined with other Governors in denouncing the President as a "fringe environmentalist." (Ways and Means) Other Governors : Their states were unspecified. * Governor William McKinley (Memorial Day) : McKinley was Governor of Ohio, although this wasn't specified in the episode. * Governor Stockwell (The Cold) * Governor Thomas (Pilot) * Governor Watley (The Cold) In 1997, when Leo McGarry met with Josh Lyman about joining the Bartlet campaign, Lyman countered that the Democrats won't nominate another "liberal academic former governor from New England." (In the Shadow of Two Gunmen (Part I)) : ''This implies they have nominated one before '98. This may be a reference to Woodrow Wilson, who was Governor of New Jersey. It is however more likely that it refers to Michael Dukakis, the Democratic nominee that lost against George H.W. Bush. He served as Governor of ''Massachusetts. Category:Government